


Gunpowder Fireworks

by DragonetteEye, TheSmolFlexibleBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920's era, Asian Mafia Keith, Clueless Matt, Co-Written, Gay, Informant Pidge, M/M, Mafia AU, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Street Cleaners Lance and Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetteEye/pseuds/DragonetteEye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolFlexibleBean/pseuds/TheSmolFlexibleBean
Summary: Keith has been an orphan for years, stuck in a place that does nothing but beat him down. With one change he's whisked off to a life of fortune and infamy. But with every blessing comes a curse. As tensions between families grows he must face a fate even worse than death by the hands of a handsome Cuban street sweeper.





	1. Empty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So it's official. My other fics are on hiatus due to work sucking the life out of me. But this fic is co written and I have a good friend riding my ass to do this so it will probably update over the summer. This is 100% made because me and my friend were watching Godfather. Enjoy~

Keith stared out the window at the rain as it pounded on the glass pane, cars rolling by and people yelling. In the distance you could hear the faint sound of gunshots as people took arguments too far. He could see his reflection in the glass. His paled skin was covered in bruises and a few scars from when the bigger kids would attack him with broken chair legs or anything they could get their hands on. Even when they had nothing else but their hands they tortured him. He sighed, removing the thought from his head, pushed himself upright as he wiped his eyes and went down to the dining room to eat a little of whatever gruel was donated to Little Soldier’s War Orphanage that day. He’d probably get nothing since he had been so slow coming down from the bedroom he had lived in for the past two years.   


  
He went down the staircase two steps at a time and slipped into the dining room as food went flying above and nearby his small frame. Dressed in a baggy button up and tattered khaki shorts, he looked just like any other orphan that had been dumped here by police or uncaring family. But he had one thing that  _ proved _ he still had family looking for him; at least to his eyes at least. Around his neck was a pendant with a monogramed symbol on it. It almost looked like a curved blade and was set with a dark purple stone. It looked expensive at the least. Somehow it hadn’t been nabbed by another kid or thrown into the bin with the other valuables since he’d been left here with no family and nobody to care if he lived or died.

 

He managed to find a seat near two kids who were obviously best friends and much older than Keith. One was a boy with reddish brown hair tied back into a braid and chocolate brown eyes. Freckles were plastered across his face and his tanned hands were writing in a book. His plaid shirt and shorts were filthy but he was still smiling and chatting away with what sounded like a southern accent. The boy’s friend was listening quietly, eating and trying to be good. Their dark hair framed their pale face though their clothes seemed to swallow their body since they probably belonged to a much bigger kid. Keith decided to listen in on their conversation whilst he ate whatever he could.   


  
“I’m just saying, Jay, we could fly away! My daddy was a pilot and he taught me how to fly.”   


  
“We’re only kids. We can’t go near an airfield. Besides all the planes went to war like our dads.”   


  
“Yours did. Mine kicked me out.”   


  
“Oh yeah. Sorry, Henry…”   


  
“It’s okay. I like it here. Free food!”   


  
“I don’t like cleaning.”   


  
“Come on then! I bet we can run far away if we have the chance!”   


  
“And then what. We’ll be tossed back here. You only have a year before you’re old enough to be drafted!”   


  
“Exactly! And then I’ll have government money and be swarmed with girls! I’ll be a hero!”   


  
“You really are an idiot...Come on mister ‘war hero’ We have to go clean the bathroom.”   


  
They left and Keith couldn’t help but smile. They both seemed to really care for each other; like brothers would do. It was obvious they weren’t even from the same ancestry though. Still...it was nice. It reminded him of the days before The Great War. Before he lost everything he had ever cared for. Keith could remember his dad before he went off to the war and left him all alone, laughing and playing in the backyard. Back then life had been so simple, so easy.  _ Why did he have to die and leave him all alone! _   


  
He finished his food soon enough and went upstairs to make his bed, trying not to think it all over. From the window nearby he could see a tanned boy about his age playing with a darker skinned boy who looked like he ate a little too much, laughing and playing tag. It was nice, even though they both were getting absolutely soaked from running through the puddles.   


  
He’d been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice a car pull up to the orphanage, or the people in black suits stepping out and walking inside. He only came back to reality when someone knocked on the door, making Keith jump and drop his sheets.   


  
“Hey, you gotta get downstairs, kid. Someone’s here for you.”   


  
The tone in the orphanage changed instantly.  _ Someone was being claimed by family!  _ It was such a rare occurrence. Keith tried to smooth down his birds nest of black hair as he descended the stairs. He could hear the hushed whispers of the other kids about how dangerous they looked and how they obviously had guns on them.   


  
Keith slowly walked to the door of the office, hearing voices on the other side. He couldn’t make them out though and when he tried to lean on the door it swung open, causing him to land on his face and the room to go quiet. He started to sniffle and soft hands gently scooped him up, holding the tiny child close and whispering sweetly in a language he didn’t understand. It was soothing though and he buried his face into the woman’s shiny dress.

 

“There there, Keith. No need to worry,” the woman told the boy as she stroked his knotted hair. “I’m your Aunt Gyeong-Hui. I am, I mean I  _ was _ your mother’s younger sister.”

 

“My mother?” Keith asked, confused as to why he had never met this woman before.

 

“Yes, Seong Marmora,” an older man spoke up from behind Aunt Gyeong-Hui. His dark hair had silver streaks along the sides of his face, which had begun to accumulate wrinkles along his forehead. “I am your mother’s brother, Haneul. Your mother passed away yesterday. She apologizes that she couldn’t meet you herself but for yours and your father’s protection you had to be separated. Seong often said it was her biggest mistake, sending you away. Our family has been watching you, especially after your father’s passing. Your mother’s last wish was that we take you back to where you belong. Keith, we are taking you home to be with the rest of the Marmora family.”

 

The young boy stared at his dirty feet after being set down on the floor once more, trying to comprehend everything he was just told. He had a family, one that seemed to care about him. Keith wondered what was so dangerous about their family that he had to be kept away from them, but the joy of being taken away from the dump of an orphanage drowned out every dark secret he could think of. His little head picked up and he got a determined light to his eyes. If this was his family they were  _ not  _ walking out of here without him!   
  


Aunt Gyeong-Hui kneeled down to Keith’s height and took his small, dirty hands into her long, soft ones. Her bright green eyes peered into his dark blue ones. “So, what do you say, Keith? You ready to become part of our family?”

  
“Yeah, let’s go!”


	2. Early Bookworms

~Ten Years Later~

Keith looked at himself in the mirror while fastening his silver cufflinks. Today he had put on just a simple white button up, black slacks. and suspenders with a red vest over top, but in the light he looked menacing, like a glare from him would be enough to kill you. He was not a very powerful member of the family, yet he was one of the few who did not have a face to his name, making him a good asset. Keith ‘Red Blade’ Kogane. He rarely left their property most of the time but when he did he was just a face in the crowd.

He looked around his room. The bed was neatly made out of habit, white sheets, white pillowcases, and a white duvet with a red bed scarf at the foot of the bed and matching, cylinder shaped pillows at the head. The walls were an off white and had been adorned over the years with ornate wall sconces and a few small pictures, gifts from other families in the area. There wasn’t much else, just two simple, mahogany bedside tables, his matching dresser, and the tall, black mirror that stood in the far corner of his room near the balcony. 

The boy thought to himself. The tenth anniversary of his being brought back by his aunt and uncle was coming up in the next month, he was nineteen now. His life had completely changed in the many years he had lived in the large house that had been owned by the Marmoras for a few generations. Uncle Haneul had passed away two years prior from injuries sustained in a gunfight. He had won, though. That was all that had mattered to him. His family was much bigger than he had anticipated. The biggest surprise was when he discovered that his mother’s family was part of the mafia in their region. 

Aunt Gyeong-Hui suffered a stroke that left her entire left side paralyzed. Eventually, she begged to be put out of her misery because of how useless she felt she had become. Keith had never seen an adult so miserable, it reminded him of some of the children at the orphanage from all those years ago. The funeral service for Aunt Gyeong-Hui was one of the most beautiful gatherings Keith had ever seen. She had touched so many people's lives in both their family and other families nearby. 

The head of the family was a man named Kolivan. He was very serious. Keith did not speak with him very often, he seemed very cold towards the boy.

Keith stepped past the white curtains and through the doorway to stand on the balcony. He looked down to see the milk truck going by on the street towards the center of town. The boy always woke up before almost every other person in the large house. He enjoyed the quietness that occurred in the early morning. He could sit on his balcony or in the main living room and read a book in peace while watching the sun rise. On most days it was at least an hour before anyone else would be awake. Anyone who would wish to talk to him, that is.

He often visited the old orphanage which seemed to fill and empty like the tides at the docks. Some kids were adopted in just a few days while others, like him, stayed for years before finding a home. Some ended up running away or just dying in those walls...those were always the weak ones. Keith had been one of those weak ones once upon a time. But that was a life he didn’t belong to. Not anymore.

He decided to go out for a walk around town. The sun was rising, but there was also a good number of clouds in the sky so it wasn’t too bright. The day could be better weather wise but he honestly didn’t care. There were many things in his life he could be worrying about: safety, money. The weather was not high up on that list. Unless a storm was incoming, Keith couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.

There was one person he could count on to be awake this early though and by the crashing from downstairs, he knew she was awake. Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt was his best friend and a known insomniac who worked through the night for the family as an informant. On the streets she was any other girl of the Roaring 20’s, all smiles, sweetness and beautiful lips but in the family she was often mistaken for a boy with her fake glasses and that was how they both liked it. Today she was wearing a white button down with suspenders and black slacks, a green tie adorning the collar to give a splash of color. She was trying to pick up a pile of papers that had spilled across the main hall’s wooden flooring as a dog raced around her feet. Good old Rover.

“Another late night Pidge?” Keith asked, stepping out of his room to stand at the top of the stairs.

She spun her head to look at her friend, a startled expression on her face. “Oh Keith! You’re up early!”

“Aren’t I always,” Keith mused. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, uhm, nothing much. I was hiding these files from Matt and they spilled a bit. Sorry,” Pidge apologized, showing her teeth off in a sheepish smile.

Keith grabbed a hold of the banister to his right. “Here I’ll help.”

He stepped down the main staircase and strode over, kneeling down to help. He mostly just wanted to see what these ‘files’ Pidge was hiding were. His eyes darted over a few pages and he realized they were police reports about the Marmoras and their affiliates. Seems some new hot shot was trying to use Matt to get info on the family. Keith frowned, knowing damn well Matt had nothing to do with their business practices. As far as that boy knew, Pidge and Keith just hung out and listened to the radio on quiet nights and ran around poking dead things with sticks. If they could keep it that way, it would be for the best.

“Police reports,” Keith observed aloud.

“Yeah. Matt made a new friend. A guy that’s early on in the career. I think his name was Shiro? He’s been getting way too close to Matt and I’m worried,” Pidge explained. She looked to Keith, asking for his opinion. “What do we do?”

Keith thought for a moment, thinking about what the higher up family members would do. “We might have to finally bring Matt in. He’s good muscle but he needs to learn his place too. I’ll talk to the head about it. See what they think.”

Pidge nodded and smiled. “Alright...I better go get these locked up! Be back in a moment or more!”

With that Pidge rushed off, dress shoes making muted noise on the rugs and hardwood. Keith still didn’t know what to make of Pidge. Two years ago she came to the mansion with her brother, looking for some spare change because of their dad going missing. The family helped them find him and in exchange, Pidge came to work for the family. It wasn’t the worst decision but you could never tell the intentions of the girl behind those glasses.

By the time Pidge returned she was prepared to walk around town. She had even decided to slip on a black vest to hide what little chest she had. She understood Keith’s need for an occasional slip out of the place to get his head together before the day began and would often accompany him. They left the manor side by side, two “boys” out on a stroll.

“So, where to today?” the girl asked.

Keith held the door open for Pidge as she followed him out. He shrugged his shoulders at her question. “I figured we could just wander around, no real goal in mind for a destination.”

Pidge laughed, “So, same as always?”

Keith sighed, looking down at his feet, “Yeah, Pidge, same as always.”

The town was quiet in the morning. It had rained the night before and had only stopped a few hours prior so steam was rising off the road. It gave everything an eerie look when paired with the muted pinks and oranges of the rising sun hidden behind the clouds.

Keith looked around at the few people out around the time. He recognized some faces from the other two families around the region. He doubted any of them recognized him or Pidge, though. They managed to stay hidden pretty well from the other families.

There were three main families in their region: the Galras, the Alteas, and the Marmoras. These main families had grown to encompass many other families over the generations, leading to Keith’s mother and eventually himself becoming part of the Marmora family.

The two friends walked to a small cafe for breakfast. This particular one was also a library, so Keith ordered a blueberry muffin and coffee for himself for breakfast while Pidge looked through the bookshelves to see what was new before picking up a mystery novel that she had already read multiple times.

“Doesn’t reading a mystery multiple times defeat the purpose?” Keith asked as Pidge brought the book to the register and ordered a two cup pot of cranberry tea.

“If your only goal is to discover the culprit then yes. I, however, enjoy finding all of the clues that even the protagonist missed the first few times I’ve read it. Sometimes I can even tell when the author decided to change who culprit or victim was because it was becoming too clear who was going to be who,” the girl explained as she selected two muffins to eat: lemon and blueberry. She noticed Keith looking at her two choices. “What? I couldn’t decide which I wanted so I got both.”

The man at the register told Pidge that her book would be due in a week before handing her the two muffins and pulling out a small pot from the cabinets to make the girl some tea.

“Thanks but I’ll probably have it back in two days at the latest,” she said as she picked up the plate and the book and walked away. The man laughed, making is orange mustache wiggle with his joy. “Why can’t all boys be like you two? Reading rather than going out and partying all night.”

That made Pidge and Keith laugh once they had walked out of earshot of the man. If only he knew just what their lives entailed.


	3. Quick Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peaceful morning quickly loses its peace, forcing some plans to be moved up.

As the sunlight started to trickle through the streets they couldn’t help but be relaxed, the book in Pidge’s arms and Keith’s smile never fading from his face. Both of them knew such things are short lived, as if it was a fragile candle flame in a windstorm.

All of it faded away as gunfire rang out, causing the two to duck behind a car and Rover to begin barking. Two of the other families were in an all out shoot out and based on the shouting, it wasn’t ending until there was a bloodbath. Keith’s hand instinctively went to his pistol but Pidge held his arm, pointing to the alleyway where two figures were trying to huddle behind a few trash bags. Street cleaners. Damn. They’d remember their faces.

He could hear a faint conversation coming from the mouth of the alleyway and it was obvious the two of them were bickering. They were probably close to Keith’s age and their voices told him they weren’t the “full blooded American” that everyone thinks of. They were immigrants at best, illegal at worst.

“Papa is going to kill me…” the skinnier of the two whined.

“Lance, my mom will kill us first. You know how much she hates us being late!” the other, taller boy said.

“I know that!” The smaller of the two, Lance, turned his attention back to the street. “Lord, c’mon, we gotta bolt.”

“But your arm…”

 

Keith’s hand left his concealed gun and he darted into the alleyway where the teens had concealed themselves, leaving Pidge hidden behind the car. One was dark skinned but not fully negro...maybe mixed? He didn’t want to think on that for too long. The other was obviously some form of Hispanic and, Keith could admit, handsome in the face. Their clothes were partly stained with blood and they seemed a lot less scared than they should have been.

 

“Are you two okay?” Keith asked.

“Maybe. I mean my arm’s bleeding,” Lance said, gesturing to his arm, the dirty, white sleeve growing redder by the moment.

“Funny, Lance...What is even going on out there?” the taller one demanded to know.

“Gun fight,” Keith informed. “It might die down in a few minutes.”

That didn’t calm the boy. If anything it made his worried worse. “So very reassuring. What’s next, the ‘everything'll be alright?’ You aren’t police I can tell that much.”

“And neither of you are fully American so nobody would believe you no matter what we say,” Keith snapped at both of them.

“...Well that is true.”

“Oh, come on, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed. So Hunk was the other boy’s name. Keith had to admit, it was fitting.

The conversation went on until the gunfire stopped ringing off the streets and cars. Only then did the four of them leave the area, right into police sight. And as usual, Matt was right there. Dammit. Keith put on his best terrified smile and rushed over to Matt, trying not to let his eyes betray his intentions.

“Matt, oh thank god!” Keith said, trying to sound relieved.

It seemed to be working when Matt answered with, “Keith...where’s Katie? She said she was hanging out with you today!”

“Oh, my mom, uh...My aunt wanted to take her shopping,” Keith made up. “You know how it is.”

“Oh yeah,” Matt said. Bless his gullible heart. “By the way! This is Shiro! He’s an officer. Just graduated the academy.”

“Evening, gentlemen,” Shiro greeted them. “I hope you managed to take cover in time.”

“Oh, of course, Officer. Hey Matt…” Keith began.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Can you walk home with me? I need to tell my grandfather what happened.”

Matt smiled. “Sure. We can bring your friend...Pidge was it?”

“Yes, sir,” Pidge answered.

“Alright, let’s go,” Matt agreed.

The three departed the scene after some questioning, trying to avoid any confrontation. Still, Keith couldn’t help glancing back to the street cleaners who were staring at their feet as the police aggressively questioned them. Thank god he passed for white or he would probably be in the same exact situation.

Eventually they managed to return to the manor and Keith stopped at the gate. He was making a risk with what he was about to do but it was a calculated one, pondered and mulled over for the few years he had known Pidge and Matt. He stepped aside to let Matt enter, praying he would not get in trouble for bringing another Holt into the family. But it was too risky to let him go free with all the close calls they’d had recently. And with his ties to that Officer Shiro...It was an opportunity that could not be passed up.

“Matt, do come in,” Keith invited as the door to the grand house was opened.

“You… live here?” Matt questioned after quickly remembering his first time entering the mansion. Keith nodded, not feeling like explaining anything more to the young officer.

Rover ran off, probably to find food, leaving the three figures standing in the foyer.

 

“You can come this way,” Keith told the two as he began to walk down the long corridor to Keith’s grandfather's office.

When they reached the door Keith hesitated, only be hoped no one saw him do so, before knocking on the wooden door.

“Enter,” came the voice from inside. The three walked in. Keith followed by Matt and then Pidge. “Keith,” Grandfather observed, not seeming too pleased in seeing his grandson, “and the Holt children.”

Matt seemed confused before turning around to see that Pidge had taken off the false glasses and let her long hair down out of her hat, revealing herself to Matt to be his sister. “K-Katie?” Matt stuttered out before Grandfather spoke again.

“Why did the boy bring both of you here?” Grandfather asked, quickly growing impatient.

“Mr. Marmora, I felt it was time to bring Matt in to work for the family,” Keith said, careful to refer to his Grandfather in the way he preferred to be.

The older man scoffed at Keith. “Of course you felt. You never think.” He looked at the older of the two siblings and continued to speak. “I suppose your feelings are correct, though, this time.” He stood up from his desk. “As I am sure you can tell, your sister has already been providing a service to us. Her payment for us helping you two years ago. Now, I understand there is a new officer you have been assigned to work with, a young Mr. Takashi Shirogane. We have reason to believe that he would try to use you to get information on some of our family secrets. It is no secret to the town that the family helped you find your dad, making it logical that someone, especially a new recruit, would try to use you to gain knowledge of us.”

“Sir, if your goal is to keep secrets from getting out through me, why would you bring me to work for you? Wouldn't that just raise more suspicion?” Matt questioned carefully.

Grandfather looked Matt dead in the eyes. “It is more important for you to know what is at stake. Many people, like you, have relied on this family and its power, especially given the new rise in conflict between the Altea and Galra families. If anything were to happen to our power many businesses may close, many people may die due to poverty or a lack of protection. Surely you must understand.”

Matt nodded. If he didn't understand he was doing a great job at faking it. “What would I be doing for you?” the boy asked.

The older man smiled, “Your sister’s job is to gather information, yours would be more along the lines of keeping information about us from getting out, covering up where it is needed of you.” Matt nodded, seeming to accept his new job assignment. “You three are dismissed, but Keith,” Grandfather began before looking him straight in the eyes, an additional coldness laced within them, “do not assume another action like this will go unpunished. All decisions regarding family members and affiliates are to go through me. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear, sir,” Keith said before following the Holts outside the office and closing the door behind himself.

“So you didn't get a chance to talk to the head, huh?” Pidge asked him.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “No, things happened too quickly for that.”


	4. Melancholy Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it's ya boi, Kat. I'm posting this chapter so i'm taking control of the beginning notes to tell y'all one thing. Matt is VERY gay.

Matt walked home after a long day of work. Admittedly he could have worked harder, but the eventful morning kept playing over and over in his head constantly. It was impossible for him to concentrate. First another gunfight in the streets occurs, then he finds out that the boy he knew as Pidge, who would wander around town with Keith occasionally, was actually his sister in disguise, and then he is asked to fulfill his debt for his father being found two years ago by the Marmora family. How does he do that? He has to make sure that anything unlawful done by the Marmora family isn’t pursued by the police force, which means going against everything he believes in and signed on to do when he joined the force.

 

Still, he had to do it. The Marmora family had done a service for him and his family, it was only right he repay them. Yes, what he would be doing is illegal, but it was how he was asked to repay his debt. If he didn't repay his debt, who knows what might happen. They could hurt Katie, or his parents, or even take his dad back and place him back wherever they had found him. Matt shuddered at that thought. His dad did not like talking about where he was two years ago. Regardless, it was clear that it hurt the older man. Even still, Matt and Katie would be able to hear their dad having nightmares through the walls of their house. No one ever spoke of it, an unspoken agreement about not wanting to know what hell their father endured for fear of making his pain worse was in place ever since he returned to them.   
  


He sighed and turned a corner, walking right into Shiro. His hair had been recently trimmed at the barber and his eyes held concern yet strength. Was it bad to say he could be lost on those dark eyes? That every moment he stared it seemed like time stopped for the world? He wasn’t going to admit it, that was for sure. His father wanted him to marry a woman. To have lots of kids and continue their legacy. Yet every time he looked at the tall man he wanted to run away with him. He let his eyes tear away from the other and smile softly.   


  
“Hey, Matt...Something on your mind?” Shiro asked, looking slightly concerned.   


  
“Hm? Oh no. Just thinking about my father.” It wasn't a lie.   


  
“Oh, how is Mister Holt? I hear the nightmares are worse.”   


  
Matt nodded. “Yes, but we’re all learning to cope. You don’t need to worry about me.”   


  
“Alright.” He sighed. “I wanted your opinion on the shooting. The two boys from the crossfire.”   


  
“Which ones?” Matt asked, feeling slightly nervous.   


  
“The ones who ran off before we could ask them anything.  _ The ones you knew, _ ” Shiro asked, almost accusingly.   


  
Matt felt his heart seize up, remembering the conversation that happened after that. The things he now knew. He couldn’t tell Shiro about the Marmora family! It was bad enough that the whole town knew about how his father was found thanks to his father going out drinking one night after being returned to them. He mustered up every ounce of courage to meet Shiro’s eyes and smiled.   


  
“Oh you mean Keith and Pidge? Keith’s an old family friend and Pidge is his friend. Nothing too serious. Just a couple of orphans until Keith’s grandfather picked them up. They work down at the docks, didn’t you know?” Matt pleaded mentally that the lie would work. It wasn't entirely a lie, after all.   


  
Shiro scratched his chin. “Ah, that would make sense. But why were they there? The docks are in the complete opposite way.”   


  
“Pidge was getting some books to...read at the orphanage. Some of those kids can’t read after all.” That wasn't entirely a lie either. Katie loved going down to the orphanage to read to the young kids. She loved being able to share her love of books and her knowledge whenever she could.   


  
“Oh alright. I only assumed the worst. Thank you for clearing my head,” Shiro said before turning to continue his walk home.   


  
“No problem. Have a good day!” Matt said before turning down the sidewalk to the street his house was on.   


  
As soon as Shiro was gone, Matt let out a shaky breath. He had just lied to  _ Shiro _ of all people, the most golden boy on the force, to save his own skin. He could feel his heart slowly breaking, knowing Shiro had believed every word that came out of his mouth. Why wouldn’t he? They were partners. They were the closest team on the force. Still, it hurt Matt knowing that he had to slowly destroy everything Shiro believed in from the inside. But what choice did he have anymore? He was part of the Marmora family now just like Katie. That stupid handkerchief in his vest pocket he’d been given felt so much heavier now, more like concrete than a brilliant Asian silk. He stayed like that for a good while before the initial disgust washed away.

  
  
He composed himself, walking home to the sound of shouting and breaking glass. He winced, knowing his parents were probably arguing again, making sure to enter quietly and not let his presence disturb the current ‘conversation’.   
  


While walking up the stairs to his bedroom he did his best to block out his parents’ feuding. It was always the same routine: a bill would come in the mail, Mom would tell Dad to try to get his job as a doctor back that he’d lost when he was missing, Dad would retaliate by saying the family was getting by just fine, Mom would remind him that the money paying the bills was earned by Matt and that it was unfair he was the only one able to work to support their family, stuff would be thrown around, emotional remarks would be said in attempt to guilt the other into giving up, until it was dinner time and the whole family had to act like nothing had happened until the cycle repeated the next month. Matt groaned when he entered his room, walking across the room until he let himself fall on his bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, wondering what would happen if he had been found out for lying and lost his job at the station. Would the Marmora family pay him a salary? Probably not, he wouldn't be much use to them without ties to the police. At the very least, would they take in Katie? She would still be doing a service to them so maybe they’d let her live with them as exchange.

 

A knock could be heard on the low vent door in his room. He turned around to look at the source of the noise. There was a grate on the outside of house on the wall between where his and his sisters rooms were. The room between them was made into a storage closet but there was a crawl space between the exterior wall and the closet where the vent doors for his and Katie’s rooms were. Many years ago he and Katie had discovered that they both were small enough to fit through the doors. It became their own secret passage way. Matt could still fit even though he’d grown a bit, it was just a tighter squeeze for him to fit.

 

“Hey, Katie, how are you doing?” he asked, wondering if he’d ever accidentally call her Katie when she was dressed as Pidge.

 

The girl groaned, “Just waiting for them to stop fighting. I hate it when they get like this, especially with how we all just accept it. It’s become normal.”

 

Matt nodded. A lot had changed since his father came back, more than he had realized. “Wanna come in or are you satisfied in the crawl space?” he asked once he realized Katie was still lying down behind the vent door.

 

“I’ll come in,” she said while opening the door and pulling herself through the entryway. She dusted herself off before sitting on the bed with her brother. They both leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Fighting could still be heard below them. “Do you think they’ll ever stop?” Katie asked.

 

Matt shrugged. “Maybe, if Dad ever gets off his butt and finds a job.”

 

“Are you gonna move out someday?” the girl asked.

 

Matt thought to himself. He had been thinking about leaving in the past. “I might. I could get a small apartment away from all the fighting and pretending.”

 

Katie turned to look at Matt. “Could, could I come with you?” she asked. “I could find somewhere to give me a part time job and help you pay rent.”

 

Matt smiled and shook his head, “That wouldn't be necessary. I'd let you come with me anyway.Besides, then it’d be easier to hide our affiliation with the Marmoras from Mom and Dad.”

 

Katie chuckled a little. “It does get easier to lie and hide just so you know.” Matt looked at her in shock. “Don't get me wrong, I hate having to do it. It does get easier though, you get used to it.”

 

Matt asked the question he’d wanted to be answered since the morning. “How long have you been working for them?”

 

Katie looked away. “About a year and a half. They sent Keith to find me one day and told me I had to give my end of the bargain. I kinda like it, though. I made a good friend, we found a dog who I'm allowed to keep that they let stay in a nearby barn when I'm not around, and I get to know what it's like to be treated like a boy rather than a girl. In some ways I like being Pidge better than being Katie.” She smiled to herself before quickly looking back to her brother. “Not that I don't like being Katie. There are still times I prefer being Katie to Pidge. I just like that I can go around town as either person whenever I want. Pidge does usually have a job to do, though, so he's not always fun. Especially when something like this morning happens and I have to remind Keith to not always be so impulsive when there could be witnesses around. It's not common knowledge to the other families in the area that Keith is part of the Marmora family, so if people start to realize he not only works for the family but is a blood relation then the family could lose one of their wild card individuals. Besides, he's a terrible shot with a gun. He's better equipped with a sword or a knife, melee combat.”

 

“Really? When does that come in play?” Matt asked.

 

“More often than you'd think,” answered the girl. “They tend to give him a mask and a code name and use him as defense when goods are being transported. Honestly, he's one of their best fighters. I just wish that he'd get more recognition, from his grandfather at least. Keith would give his life for the family but Kolivan just sees him for his ‘inadequacy' as he often puts it.”

 

“That's terrible,” Matt said, his heart honestly breaking for the boy. “But wasn't he the one to take Keith in? Doesn't that mean he cares a little?”

 

Katie shook her head. “The only reason he did that was because it was Keith’s mother’s dying wish. Keith was considered a bastard child and was sent to live with his father in the country soon after he was born. When his father died he was put in the war orphanage for a few years until his aunt and uncle came to take him. They've both passed since.”

 

“Was his father white?” Matt asked, realizing that most of the people he had seen in the Marmora mansion were of Asian descent.

 

“Yeah, that's one of the reasons he gets separated from the family a lot. Some people who talk behind his back say that Keith thinks of himself as better than the other members for being able to pass as white. In reality Keith hates it because of the barrier it sets up between him and his family. He just wants to be accepted by them.”

 

The siblings sat in silence for a while, thinking about their friend, until dinner was called and they had to go back to pretending that their family was a normal, happy family again.


	5. Unwelcome Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but its also only been a few days since the last update so who cares?  
> Also, thank you Klance-Convert(https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Convert) for suffering through this chapter which was written at about three in the morning by two idiots

Lance wiped the sweat from his brow. The day was hot, and it didn’t help that he was still nervous after the events of the day before. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for there to be gunfights, if anything it was weird to go longer than a few days without one. He’d never seen one before, not that close at least. The screams...those were the loudest thing that rang through his head about it. That and the sight of all that blood. It was painful to think of. He was thankful when he was brought back to reality by Hunk.

“So when the baking was done I showed them to me mother and...are you listening?” Hunk quirked a brow, leaning on his broom a little as he gave his signature ‘I know what you’re thinking’ look.

“Eh-Oh yeah. Something about baking.” His usual sass seemed almost nonexistent, his tone more flat than anything.

“I’ll take that as a no…” His voice trailed off to Lance’s ears as another thought came to him.

Well, it wasn’t a thought but more of...a person. A specific person who wore a red vest. How his dark eyes seemed almost...dull. It was like they were haunted by things he should never have seen. People already lost from his life. What was his name again? Oh god, he didn’t even know the other’s name! He could feel a bit of heat coming to his face as he let his mind almost wander. He managed to come back to reality after a few moments. He had a job to do after all.

Sweeping gave him so much time to think, the monotony of it allowing his mind to wander. Usually, it would drift to the dirty looks he and Hunk got whenever they were in sight of others. The whispers they would hear behind their backs of being black or mixed; neither was true. Lance’s family was Cuban. Hunk was...well he wasn’t even sure. It was somewhere in the Pacific he could remember that.

He never understood why people looked at them as if they were horse shit because of the color of their skin. ‘Mijo, we’ll never be more than filth to white men.’ The words echoed in his ears as he thought back to when he was a child, barred from attending an all white school. He remembered after he finished crying Hunk came over; having just moved into their slum of a neighborhood. He could remember how big his smile got, having someone his age to talk to. He remembered how his tears dried instantly as he hid behind his mother’s skirt, not sure if his joy or his shyness would win out.

That night it rained and they both ran out to jump in the puddles. They’d become best friends after that, laughing and wrestling in the mud until their mothers called them in to clean off. For once; Lance hadn’t felt alone in the world, a tiny child not understanding the world. He had a friend who understood him and that was all he needed. Well, that was until now; his heart betraying his mind and body.

He felt himself get nudged by Hunk as he came back to reality once more, his eyes locking on a certain red vested boy who was walking by. Was it bad his heart leaped into his throat the moment he saw him? Probably. He tried not to let his face betray his feelings as he set his eyes on the street and went back to sweeping.

Still, the image was burned into his brain, from the way the other’s hair seemed to almost sway in the slightest breeze to the determined look to his eyes. Or was it how he tapped something under his shirt as if it would disappear? He was trying so hard not to think about it. About the secrets the other had. About what his life could be like that he would have a gun. The one moment, the second he looked up, their eyes met and Lance had to force his eyes away to calm his heart. He tried to focus on the work; anything to still his thoughts and the thumping in his chest.

When he managed to look up again the other was gone; leaving his body to relax and a breath to escape his lungs that he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. It wasn’t long after that they finished their work and headed home. They said their goodbyes and Lance walked into an empty home of quiet rooms and echoes of laughter from his memories.

“I’m home…” His voice bounced off the quiet halls as he went and changed out of his white uniform.

He could never tell Hunk that he lived alone. The man had enough to worry about with his family; his parents' poor health and the likes. He didn’t need the knowledge of Lance’s misfortune. Lance made himself a meal from the meager food he could afford since his appearance made most businesses deny him to even step into their doors.

As he ate alone he wondered to himself. Would life ever change? Could he be as free as that nervous, red vested man? He groaned aloud, cursing the day he ever saw him. He just couldn’t get him out of his head! He took his plate and slumped on the old mattress that served as his bed, the old, rickety bed frame creaking as he did so. Why did the sight of the man in the red vest make his heart beat faster than an automobile motor?

Lance forced himself to stop thinking about the man, or he tried to at least. Every attempt to focus on anything else just brought him back to that red vest, and those broken eyes. He wanted to know more about him; he could even dare say he wanted to be part of his life no matter the cost of his own...not like he had much of a life, to begin with. Would that man even consider him worthy of breathing the same air? Would he think Lance was absolute filth just like every other person in this fucked up country? Would he even feel the way Lance did...and there he was again, thinking shit that would probably get him killed one way or another.

How did he feel about the man though? Lance didn’t know anything about him. He didn’t know the other’s name, where he worked, if he even had to work, or even what his personality was like. Something about him, though, felt like there was so much to find out. Lance kept thinking about those eyes and how they seemed to hold so much pain that they forgot anything else. Lance wanted to look deeply into those eyes and take some of that pain away, or at the very least add some comfort or even joy. Honestly, he’d just do anything to see the man smile, even at Lance’s own misfortune.

Was this what his mother meant by love? If it was, why did it make him both joyful and pained? He had already lost so much in his life. His father going off to fight a war he didn’t believe in, Lance clinging to his pant leg and begging him not to go. His mother dying from working herself to the bone whilst pregnant. How nobody came to the funeral of either of his parents nor the tiny casket of his infant sister who ended up passing away a day after being removed from his mother in an attempt to save both of their lives. Nobody saw the tears he shed, alone in the world with only Hunk to turn to. Yet, he never did. He buried his own sorrows under smiles and   
jokes to keep his friend from knowing even one thing was wrong.

Though his mind seemed to endlessly race, it could not beat out his exhaustion as it lulled him off into a dreamless sleep. It was probably for the better. After all, he knew exactly what kind of dreams he would be having otherwise.


	6. Dawn Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Enjoy.

Keith began his morning the same way he did the ones prior: he woke up long before even the sun was up, got dressed, and headed out to stroll the streets before the rest of the world arose.

 

Or at least it began that way.

 

Not long into his walk Keith saw a familiar, caramel colored individual. He wasn't wearing the street cleaner uniform that he was the day before, but, even though it was still very dark out, Keith immediately recognized his face. _Lance._

 

The man was dressed in a simple button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and patched up pants held up by ratty suspenders but still he wore that smile that could blind someone if given half the chance. And it looked like he was almost dancing as he walked to a song only he could hear. His hair bounced with his steps as if it had its own definition of what gravity was.

 

That’s when the other stopped and turned making Keith realize he’d been staring that whole time. Lance waved to him and rushed over, a twinkle to his eyes. It was weird, the way he seemed to smile even after he had been shot. Still his eyes seemed to hold a small spark of worry, of doubt one could only see if they were close enough. And even then, only if they knew what that spark looked like would they be able to recognize it. Lance was most likely harmless. Even still, Keith’s hand slid instinctively to the knife he kept with him for close encounters.

 

Lance greeted Keith. “Hey there! The other day was pretty eventful, wasn’t it?”

 

How could he be so lighthearted about this? “I suppose it was. How is your arm doing?”

 

The other looked down to his arm. Keith could see the outline of a bandage underneath the fabric of the sleeve. Lance smiled again, “Hurts still but my mom got the fragment out. Lucky me, it ricocheted off of a vehicle and only a portion of it hit me.” The boy laughed as if it was nothing, as if that sort of thing happened all the time. Keith wondered if the tan boy was hiding something.

 

“I notice you’ve still been working. That can’t be easy with a wound like yours.”

 

Lance shook his head. “Really, It’s nothing.” Keith noticed the way the other’s eyes flickered saying that. Was it because he was Spanish? It would make sense.

 

There was a few moments of pure silence, the city waking up and moving around them. Keith just...couldn’t put his finger on what made the other so _unique_. How he could just smile without a care in the world.

 

“When do you start work today?” Keith found himself asking.

 

“Not for another few hours. Why do you ask?” the hispanic boy responded.

 

Why did he ask? Why did he want to know? “I was on my way to a little cafe for breakfast. Would you care to join me?”

 

Lance looked shocked. Why did Keith ask that? Why did he want to be accompanied by someone he just met? Why was his skin feeling suddenly warm?

 

“I’d love to, except I don’t have any money with me and, as I’m sure you could tell, I am not exactly dressed for a meal out,” Lance said, looking down at his feet. He had brown shoes that looked like they were older than the boy wearing them, and a size or two too big.

 

Keith shook his head slightly. “The man at the cafe doesn’t care much about dress code, there’s hardly anyone there on a busy day. It’s deserted this early in the morning with the exception of him. And I could always pay for you.”

 

“No, I could never...I uh…” Keith watched a mixture of emotions pass over the other’s face. Something eventually got his brain to settle and he nodded. “Alright. But I’m going to pay you back!”

 

Keith wanted to reassure him that there was no need, but something told him that would not go over well. With that thought they headed to the little cafe and settled in. It was quiet and peaceful, the picture of quiet. Keith wouldn’t dare admit this was because of some... _minor details_. For now, it was just a quiet breakfast.

 

Lance looked at the case of pastries, looking as though he was trying to hide the astonishment in his eyes. He definitely wasn’t doing it well if he was.

 

“Morning, Keith!” the familiar cashier, Coran, greeted the boy. He looked over to Keith’s side, appearing a bit confused, likely due to the fact that instead of the short, glasses wearing Pidge he was accompanied by the tall and somewhat lanky Lance. “Who’s your companion here?”

 

“An...acquaintance.” He didn’t want to say friend. That role was reserved to Matt and Pidge currently. In his line of work friends were not something to come by often.

 

“Does the acquaintance have a name?” the ginger man inquired.

 

“Lance,” said boy responded, speaking for the first time since they entered the shop.

  
Keith noticed the man quirk a brow but pretended he didn’t notice as he told Lance he could have whatever he wanted. Lance seemed so enthusiastic and gleeful he picked out whatever he could...within reason Keith noticed. So in his mind it was simple. He slipped Coran a little extra to make something special. This was like a business deal after all...right? He thought it over as they took their seats.

 

The two chose some arm chairs near the bookshelves that rested on either side of a small corner table. By the look in Lance’s eyes this was probably way fancier than he ever got to see in his lifetime. Or probably will see in the remainder of his lifetime. Keith knew minorities had a shorter lifespan than most people in any family.

 

As their food and drinks arrived, a croque madam for Keith, cherry scones for Lance, and a pot of tea for the two to share that was ordered by Lance, Keith tried to find a topic of conversation. Something to work into possibly getting information on the other...that was what he was supposed to do to people he knows nothing about right?

 

“You know what I do for a living,” Lance piped up after taking a sip of the peppermint tea he ordered, “what do you do?”

 

I guard illegal shipments of alcohol and luxury items with a sword and a mask for the local mafia. “Nothing really. Trading mostly.”

 

“Oh really, what do you trade?” Lance asked, seeming curious.

  
“Well, mostly teas. Spices. That sort of thing.” He gave a nonchalant shrug. It was an easy enough lie to go with.

 

“That sounds interesting. I’m sure it pays well.” Lance laughed as he spoke before taking a bite of one of his cherry scones.

 

Keith held back a snicker while thinking about the ornate, imported wall sconces in his suite, silk sheets from Asia on his bed, and his wardrobe made up of only custom made clothing. “I suppose you could say that.”

 

The two sat in silence for a moment, eating their pastries and sipping their drinks. Keith didn’t want to admit it, but it was nice having a calm, quiet moment of eating and thought with someone other than Pidge.

 

Speaking of Pidge, the bell that rang when the cafe door open jingled. She rushed in with an envelope and handed it to Keith who opened it and frowned. _Damn...as usual, dragged away._ He sighed and got up. “Sorry to cut this short, I have to help my grandfather. Business as usual.” Lance stood up and moved to clear his place, even though he had only eaten half of what was on his plate. Keith held a hand up, “No, no. Sit, finish eating. It’s paid for already, you might as well. Or at least, pack it up and take it with you.” Lance looked as though he was having a debate in his brain, appearing to sense out if Keith’s words were honest or some sort of test.

 

Eventually, he nodded and sat back down to continue eating. “Thank you. I’ll see you around, Keith.”

  
Keith nodded back, said goodbye, and lead Pidge out the door, the bell jingling behind them.

 

* * *

 

“The Altea family has not always been willing to do trade with us. This exchange is of utmost importance if we are to establish an alliance with them.” Kolivan looked directly at Keith. “Don’t fuck this up.”

 

Keith did not look away. He simply nodded as he did with all other orders.

 

Keith and the other four men who were assigned to this task began to exit the room. Each wore a mask and Keith did not know who anyone was underneath it. One by one they exited the mansion through the back entrance and loaded themselves into two cars. One to proceed before the vehicle with the shipment with the Marmora representative and one to trail behind. Keith was in the one behind, of course, as if the risk that the boy would ever be given the chance to talk to the representatives of any other family.

 

The familiar drive lead the three vehicles to a secluded bay area. No family in the region had claimed this land, and no family was allowed to. Keith exited his vehicle last and stood around the truck near the front, away from the cargo doors. The apparent distrust of Keith to guard the shipment did not phase Keith. He liked the ability to observe from a distance.

 

The Altea family’s shipment and representative appeared soon after they had. Keith heard both cargo doors open of the vehicles. Men from each group wandered into the other’s truck. Keith heard multiple crates opening and closing as the men made sure that the bargain was being held up from all sides.

 

Keith could not hear much of the conversation between the two representatives, so he did not know what was being traded. He could only assume, based on what he knew of each family, that the goods were weaponry or materials and schematics from the Alteas and fabric, jewelry, or some of the Marmora family’s signature concealed blades from the Marmoras.

 

Keith heard quick movement behind him and turned to see what it was. A figure with a long braid had rushed across the dock and disappeared on top of one of the other bins around them. Keith signalled to one of his associates before running off to chase after the figure. He wasn’t second guessing himself, keeping his eyes constantly searching and constantly alert for any sort of attack. He stopped when he got to a clearing, away from the trading going on and also away from any help if he needed it.

  
He pulled out his blade and scanned the area as he saw nothing, but he heard footsteps. _Shit...No. He could do this._ A figure appeared, lunging themselves forward. The individual was bigger than the one he had chased. They hurled a fist toward Keith’s face, causing the boy to dodge and tumble to where another figure was standing. Keith steadied himself by taking a knee before the figure kicked Keith over the head.

 

Keith stood himself up and ran at the newcomer, attacking with his sword. He managed to catch the figure off guard before he was attacked by a… cat? He was not expecting a cat. The large figure was hitting him then, tearing Keith’s mask off and beginning to grip his throat. Keith took the grip of his sword and hit the person over the head to get them to let go. He scrambled to get his mask back onto his face. It was still dark out. If he was lucky then none of them what he looked like.

 

He turned and looked at the figures then. All three of them looked ready to pounce. Keith readied himself then as the three began to run forward, but he saw them all stop as a figure with white hair came into view, followed by the first individual he had seen. The white haired man was tall, his long hair tied back into a low ponytail and a smirk was plastered on his face. Dressed to the nines, he had an air of authority that seemed to suck the focus from the world just to him. Keith recognized him as the son of the head of the Galra family. It shouldn’t have been him, though: this man was announced dead not too long ago.

  
“Now girls, you know not to approach a Marmora, especially one as skilled as this one. I’m sorry for my ladies, they get quite...jumpy around newcomers.” The man tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with an almost kind smile.

  
_Girls?_ That’s when he noticed the other figures had stepped into view of the little bit of light there was and they were, in fact, girls. All of this man’s group were women of varied descent and dressed just as fancily as their leader in suits. One was wearing shades even though it was dark, the cat resting on her shoulders. _Obviously blind._ Keith didn’t let his guard down though, unsure if this was a test, a trap, or something more. His grip on his sword tightened.

  
“No need to be so defensive. We don’t want to hurt you,” the white haired man, Lotor if Keith remembered correctly, said to Keith.

 

“No, but I’d wager to guess you want to steal one or both of these shipments. I can’t allow you to do that,” Keith said, pointing his sword at Lotor.

 

The largest girl appeared to growl as she took a step forward, hands formed into fists. Lotor held up a hand to make her freeze. “Well, no, I suppose you can’t, and you’ve already seen us so an ambush, like we had planned, would be out of the question.” Lotor looked down, faking a frown. “Pity.”

 

Keith attempted to look into Lotor’s eyes. What was he playing at? “Are there more of you?” he demanded to know.

 

Lotor looked up again, shaking his head. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but my father tends to broadcast that I am dead, now do you know why that is?” Lotor paused as if he was giving Keith a chance to respond.

 

“So you can be a secret weapon?” Keith guessed, unsure where Lotor was going with this.

 

“No,” Lotor responded. “Although that would be a good use of mine and my ladies’ skills. No, I’m no longer of any use to him, so he sent me away. He told the world that I was killed and threatened to make that lie a truth if anyone ever found out.”

 

Keith was confused. “Then why tell me?”

 

“Because, young Red Blade- that is what you are called, right? I just assumed because of the red accents on your mask- I doubt you will have the guts to tell anyone about this,” Lotor smirked.

 

“What makes you think that? There are both Marmora and Altea members not too far from here. All I have to do is yell and they’ll come running,” Keith threatened.

 

Lotor’s face went cold, his eyes piercing into Keith’s through the mask. “But you won’t. I know you. You’re just like me, Keith Kogane.” Keith tried to remain still, but his breath hitched at the mention of his name. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone the identity of one of the members of the Marmora family, and one of their blade fighters as well. Let this be our trade: my identity kept a secret for yours. After all, I don’t think your dear grandfather would appreciate a slip up like this, do you?”

 

How did he know who Keith was? “‘I’m like you?’ What do you mean by that?” Keith asked.

 

Lotor gave a soft, devilish smile. “As hard as we try, neither of us will ever be anything but disappointment in the eyes of the ones we most want to appease.” Lotor turned away, raising a hand and motioning with his fingers. “Come along, girls. It appears we will have to find supplies elsewhere.”

 

Keith watched the five figures walk away into the shadows that remained. He looked in between two crates to his side. He could see the ocean, slowly being painted with the light of the rising sun.


	7. Orange Peels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being instructed to keep an eye on Matt by their boss, Shiro decides to spend their day off with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, sorry it's been quite a while. Both of us have been busy with school and other projects. We're gonna try to have another chapter out sooner(Or at least I am and I'll drag the boy through the dirt for approval)  
> Also, some updates to previous chapters now that(Spoilers) Keith's mom's name has been revealed. It was mentioned twice in chapter one so we changed it from the placeholder name to her actual name(No, we were not psychic, although that would have been pretty cool)  
> -Jay

Shiro was a good man. He tried to be with every fiber of his being. Sure, there were discrepancies within his work but that was the times. Everyone around him just seemed to have their demons that hung over their heads like ivy on greenhouses unkept and forgotten. As he told himself every day, he was a good man. Because of this philosophy he was given a very important task by the police captain.

“Find out why Matt’s been so squirrely, lad.”

Well, that was easier said than done. Matt wasn’t the most...forthcoming person sometimes which was understandable. He was just like everyone else. He had secrets to hide, though Shiro wished he could find out those secrets.

Today was their day off, letting him take in the warm breeze of the summer air. He’d have to go ask Matt if he was free for the day. What easier way to check on him than to spend the day with him, right?

There was nothing wrong with two grown men going to spend time at the beach. Plus they were off duty so hopefully nobody would bother them. The thought still sent a small tingle down Shiro’s spine that he quickly ignored. Everyone had their secrets.

The walk to the house was quiet by Shiro’s standards. Sure, the city was bustling but that didn’t mean it was loud for him. He grew up in this type of area all his life; this was like a country kid walking the fields to him. He could almost tell where he was within the city limits just by the buildings alone or how there was a certain dip in the sidewalk on 32nd and St. Philip Street.

One last turn down a side street and he was in Matt’s neighborhood, the quiet of city life fading away from his thoughts to true silence. The kind of silence that seems to fill the air right before a huge storm. It unnerved him but he still continued, going to Matt’s home and knocking on the front door.

The tall man heard a thump from the second story. He waited a moment but there was still no answer from inside. It seemed Matt was probably the only one home. Shiro rocked back and forth on his feet for another few moments and the door opened to reveal…

“...Katie?” Shiro tried to not make his expression clear. It wasn’t disappointed, of course not. Why would he be disappointed to see the girl that had become like a sister to him in the many years he had known her?

Katie tucked a stray hair behind her ear, leaving plenty of unkempt hairs to be as wild as they wished. “You’re looking for Matt, aren’t you?”

“That obvious? He and I have the day off so I was hoping- Wait.” Shiro paused to take a better look at Katie. “Are you, wearing one of Matt’s old outfits?”

Katie looked down, apparently having forgotten herself what she had put on. “Oh, yeah. I wasn’t expecting any visitors today until much later so decided to just grab some of Matt’s old clothes since they are much more comfortable than a stupid dress in this weather.”

Shiro wasn’t really phased by such things. Women wore dresses that showed off skin and danced to jazz music with short hair. He figured if one was in the home they could wear whatever they wished. Or maybe it was just another secret that he would be cataloging in the back of his mind.

“So then...is Matt home today?” He was trying to hide his possible excitement about Matt being home.

“Uh, no. He left about an hour ago to go get a late breakfast and made no promise of being home before dark.”

Shiro looked down for a moment before looking back at the girl’s face. “Any idea where he went, then?”

Katie thought for a moment before laughing. “Where does he always go?”

Shiro laughed as well, being a bit disappointed in himself that he had to ask.

“I suppose I’ll see you around then, Katie,” Shiro said as he tipped his hat and walked off the front step.

 

The walk to the park wasn’t long, just difficult with all the construction. People were always having to put up boards or fix windows lately with all of the violence going on, mob or otherwise. 

The raven haired man nodded to the elderly woman in charge of the shop he and Matt would frequently visit.

“Is that a young Shirogane?” she questioned.

“Yes, it is, Mrs. Balmera,” Shiro smiled. “How is your family doing?”

“Oh, Rax is the same as always. Has his opinions that he wishes to be known even though he doesn’t really want to act on them. Shay, though, she’s gotten a job finally!” the woman beamed.

“Really? That’s good to hear.” Shiro responded happily. It was good to hear about good, honest people working towards making their life a success.

“Yes, it is! Oh, speak of the devil. Shay! Tell Takashi about your big news.”

Shay shrugged a little and rubbed her arm. “It’s nothing really. I’m a nurse at the local hospital.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest. That is nothing to snub your nose at!” the woman said while sweeping some dirt and leaves away from their fresh fruit display.

“It’s nice to see good people doing some good for others. I hope you’re happy with the work,” Shiro said, encouragingly.

“Oh, I am! It’s sad that so many people need the medical attention, though. With all of the gunfights and all, many of the wounded end up being innocent bystanders. It’s the least I can do to try and help them a bit, even if it ends up being to help them pass easily.” Shay, always a fountain of positivity.

The tall man smiled again before waving. “I should be off. I’m hoping to find Matt.”

“He stopped by this morning. Bought two oranges and a jar of ice tea, same always. You should check up on him though, he seemed very tired,” the woman said. “Does the force never give you young boys a break?”

He laughed, “Not enough it would seem. Take care, ma’am, Shay.”

Shiro walked onward to the park. It was only a few streets away from the produce shop, and he knew exactly where Matt would be. Sure enough, he was lounging in a tree on the edge of the park, away from where most of the kids would play. Shiro smiled at the orange peels on the ground, most likely not only from that morning.

 

He could climb up, join him on his adventure. But that would mean the awkward shimmy up the trunk that he always did. He weighed the options in his mind before giving up and shimmying up the tree, settling down next to Matt who looked over with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Usually by now the birds come for the remains,” Shiro commented which caused Matt to shrug lightly.

“They did. These are recent.” He held up a piece of orange peel as he flicked it down to the ground below.

“All of them?” Shiro asked. Matt nodded and tossed another orange wedge into his mouth. “Why so many?” All that earned him was a shrug.

The two were silent for a while, looking around at the birds, other patrons, and leaves blowing in the wind. “What did you want?” Matt asked Shiro.

This caught Shiro off guard, who had been particularly interested in a squirrel who was digging around for some hidden food. “What?”

Matt discarded another piece of orange peel from what looked to be his fifth orange. “You came to find me. Logic would reason that you wanted to speak to me for some reason.”

Yes, the captain asked me to keep an eye on you to see if you were a spy. “Is it really that weird for me to want to see my friend?” Another shrug. “I had stopped by your house to see you. Katie reminded me you’d probably be here.”

“That was correct,” Matt said.

“Do you want to go to the beach with me?” Shiro asked suddenly. Matt looked at him weirdly for a moment, likely being caught off guard by the question, before dropping the last of the orange peel to the ground and agreeing.

Thankfully the drop down was much easier than the climb up, simply a leap and landing on the ground below much like young children again. A silence, not awkward but not comfortable either, passed between them as their eyes met. A hint of a smile, a look, and then they were quietly off to the beach.

Two figures, just simple men to the naked eye but both had turmoil running through their minds and settling in the darkest corners where not even the light of another person could pry loose and find solace in quelling. 

By the time they reached the beach, it was already late after noon, nearly sunset; the waves gently lapping at the shoreline in a continuous ticking on of life around them. Children collected shells, parents fussed about, and couples of all ages strolled barefoot along the sands, speaking quietly and leaning on each other.

Ironic really, since he would have pleasure like this. A family, a love, a normal life. All because of his profession, protecting those who are weak. Yes, that was totally it and nothing more. He gently took his shoes off, as did Matt as they walked down to the sand below. They were both quiet, taking in their own thoughts without alerting the other to how they felt.

It took a long time before Matt broke the silence, staring out at the waves. His voice was soft and had a hint of bitterness to it. “Why did you really come looking for me. Worried about me or something?”

Shiro looked over, a bit shocked. “What do you mean?”

“I notice you looking at me when we’re working. It’s about my dad...isn’t it.” He sighed.

Shiro mentally sighed in relief, deciding he was safe with a topic like this. “You know I am. He tends to be a bit...sharp with you and your sister.”

“It’s nothing. The doctors call it Shell Shock. It’s a war thing.” He shrugged lightly and Shiro could not help frowning.

“But you’re still upset about it.” Shiro ventured which caused Matt to shake his head and give another smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“It’s fine. Really,” Matt said bluntly, clearly wanting to shut this conversation down as quickly as it had started. “Let’s just enjoy the view.”

The conversation ended, much like every one they had these days. Broken and leaving more questions than answers. Shiro knew he wanted to make Matt’s eyes sparkle like they used to but he also knew some things couldn’t be repaired. He was a good man after all, they both were. But...some breaks were too hard to fix, some shadows too dark for the light to ever reach.


	8. Smokey Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we officially have the entire fic plotted out hooray! You have a lot more lying in wait for you and also we're now speeding towards the good bits! Enjoy~

It had started to rain almost as soon as the sun went down. Keith and Pidge had to be careful, they did not want to get their attire dirty.

 

Pidge had discovered the location of Lotor’s base, an underground club near the bay called The White Lion. The two had dressed up in order to blend in. Keith wore a simple black suit with a red hat, his knife hidden in his jacket. Pidge decided to dress more on the feminine side with a short green and bronze dress, a pearl necklace, and a pin holding the front of her hair back.

 

Keith bribed the guard at the door to let them in. The deposited their coats in a small holding room before continuing into the club. It was one room, about the size of the dining room at the Marmora house was full of people. There was a bar across from where the entrance was and two pool tables off in the far corner. Keith recognized a few officer out of uniform drinking and laughing at a table near the bar. _I guess that’s how Lotor keeps this place secure,_ Keith thought to himself.

 

Pidge pulled Keith to the center of the room where some couples were dancing. She kept her eyes focussed just beyond Keith, surveying the room. Keith did the same, looking around to see if he could see Lotor or one of the women that was with him at the docks that night.

 

“I hate this song,” Pidge muttered as the music shifted to a song Keith recognized from a few parties, but could not remember the name of.

 

He gestured to a table that had opened up. “Perhaps we should sit down.”  The two spent the next few songs sitting and talking at the table while secretly observing the contents of the room.

 

“I see you’ve made a new friend,” Pidge said suddenly after their previous stand in conversation had gotten too boring.

 

Keith felt his breath hitch. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to keep himself looking calm.

 

“You’ve spent a few days this last week or two wandering around town with that immigrant we met during the gunfight. The scrawny one,” she observed.

 

“And?” Keith said before taking a sip of the tea he had ordered, couldn’t risk getting intoxicated on a mission, even if it was unofficial.

 

“What was his name? Liam? Luke? Logan?” Pidge kept rattling off names until Keith stopped her.

 

“Lance,” Keith said. He sighed and then continued. “His name is Lance. And, yes, we have been spending time together.”  


Pidge looked at Keith in his eyes. “Is that a good idea?”

 

Keith looked at the edge of the table. “He doesn’t know about the family. He thinks we do trading, normal trading. Spices and stuff.”

 

“What _does_ he know?” the girl asked, nudging her glasses up her nose before they fell.

 

“Barely anything. We don’t talk about work or family or anything like that,” Keith said, beginning to feel like he was getting interrogated.

 

“Is that it?” Pidge asked, clearly suspecting there was more.

 

“Yes, I swear it-” Keith stopped talking suddenly.

 

He saw a familiar girl enter the room, the one with the long braid. The two locked eyes, sharing a short staring contest, before the girl nodded her head, gesturing toward a door to the right of the bar.

 

“Keith. Keith!” Pidge said, apparently she had been trying to gain his attention for a few minutes.

 

“What?” he asked, still not taking his eyes off of the girl.

 

“What are you staring at?” she asked.

 

He nodded toward the girl. “She was with Lotor at the docks that night. There’s a door by the bar she brought to my attention. I think she wants us to follow her in there.”

 

Keith could see Pidge touch a pistol hidden under her dress. “Are we going to follow, then?”

 

Keith nodded before getting up. He walked nonchalantly over to where the girl had been standing, a drink in her hand. She was wearing a simple champagne colored dress with beads embroidered around the hems. There was also a feather boa around her arms and a hat atop her head. She looked elegant, but Keith could tell that there were knives hidden amongst her body.

 

“I don’t suppose you’d care to dance?” he asked, trying to act casual in case anyone in the room had taken note of him and Pidge’s sudden move.

 

The girl laughed before shaking her head. “No, but perhaps some time in the future.” She turned to face the door and began walking toward it, nodding to the bartender before placing a hand on the door and turning back to face Keith and Pidge. “Come on.”

 

The three walked through the door and up a narrow flight of stairs, nearly every step creaking as they moved. The floor above the club was small. There was a window and a small space to step before turning to the left of the staircase. There were two doors on the side and one at the end of the hall. Keith followed the girl into the second room on their right.

 

It was a bedroom. The furniture was cheap, made of wood that had begun to splinter on the edges. It was dim, not much light aside from two windows on adjacent walls. The furnishings were much nicer, Keith noticed. Not the highest quality, but definitely not cheap. The sheets and curtains matched: dark purple with light purple and silver thread embroidered throughout the fabric. There was a lightly colored, handmade quilt laid across the bed.

 

The other three girls all wore much more casual clothing in comparison the the girl with the braid, button up shirts and black pants. Each was stationed around the room. The blind one was sat in a desk chair, petting her cat who had perched himself on top of some books that were stacked on a desk. The larger one was standing near the window, watching the dark street and the rain. The last girl was sat on the bed, a book in her hands. She had looked up when the door opened. The girl with the braid walked over to where the third was sitting, kissed her cheek, and then sat down beside her on the bed.

 

Lotor entered the room from the back corner, carrying a bottle of wine. “Could I interest either of you in a drink?” Keith and Pidge both thanked the man, but shook their heads. “I see. Please, sit down,” he responded, showing the two to some living chairs that they had not noticed. The blind girl stood up and walked toward the windows, her cat following.

 

Lotor poured himself a glass of wine before sitting himself down in the newly vacant desk chair. “Now,” he began, “what brought you into my domain?”

 

“You’d made quite the impression the last time we met. I thought it best to look into you, like you had done with me,” Keith informed him.

 

“And what might you have found?” Lotor asked, a glint in his eyes.

 

Pidge took over speaking at this point. “Your headquarters is in an area full of people that your father has screwed over quite a few times, but don’t necessarily ally themselves with one of the other nearby families.”

 

Lotor nodded. “That is true. Why might I choose to do this?” Keith wanted to roll his eyes. He felt like he was being spoken down to, like when he was a child.

 

Pidge continued sharing her thoughts. “Your father had threatened to kill you if you were found to be alive. If you hid in an area full of supporters of the Alteans or Marmorans they may use the information against you for one of the families gain. You chose to set yourself in a relatively neutral area so that you wouldn’t have to worry about being discovered.”  
  
The white haired man smiled. “Clever friend you have here, Keith. Of course, it’s not foolproof. I have to bribe the police regularly to keep this club from being shut down. If I were arrested then all of the families nearby would discover I was still around, and that wouldn’t prove very well for me. It has worked relatively well, though. I have spies amongst the three families of the area, and as far as I can tell, none of them are aware of my position aside from my father and whoever he chose to tell in secret, if anyone.” He turned to face Pidge directly. “You, my dear, are the only person to have found my location in the year and a half I have been here. Perhaps I should extend my offer to you as well.”

 

Keith sat up slightly straighter in his chair and looked Lotor in his eyes. “What offer?” he asked.

 

Lotor smiled. “It has been established that we are similar. I believe that we could work well together.”  


Suddenly the pendant Keith always wore with his family insignia felt like a noose.

 

“Why would I want to work with you?” the boy demanded.

 

Lotor’s smile did not fade. “I simply want what’s best for you. You were already treading a fine line in the eyes of your family. Now you’re going and bringing in new members without consulting higher ups, going on secret missions like this, and making friends with poor immigrants.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes and gripped the side of his seat to keep his temper. “What poor immigrant?” he asked, trying to gage how much Lotor knew.

 

Lotor laughed. “Oh, don’t you play dumb with me, Kogane. That tan boy, the one you meet with practically everyday, surely he isn’t someone your grandfather would approve of, and yet you still spend time with him.”

 

“What are you getting at?” Keith asked, growing impatient.

 

“It’d be a shame if something were to happen to him,” Lotor stated.

 

Keith gripped his chair even harder, his nails digging into the wood. “Are you threatening him?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from raising too much.

 

Lotor shook his head. “No,” he said. He took a sip of his wine before continuing. “As I said, I want what is best for you. Should it be any surprise that I’d want you to be happy as well?”

 

Keith let out an unwanted sigh of relief and loosened his grip on the defenseless chair. He could feel Pidge untense a well. Apparently she had also been growing more and more defensive as Lotor spoke.

 

“That being said,” Lotor began. Keith and Pidge both instantly tensed up again. “I may not be opposed to using your _concern_ for him against you in the future. The same can be said for you, Miss Holt. You have people you care about as well, primarily your sweet brother who has been forced into a dreadful situation recently. We wouldn’t want any slip ups, now would we?”

 

Pidge stood up angrily. “If you so much as lay a finger on him I will slit your throat myself!” she warned.

 

The girl on the bed, not the one with the long braid, stood up and reached for her revolver. Lotor held up a hand to stop her. “Easy, Acxa. There’s no need.”

 

Keith stood up. “I think it’s time for my friend and I to leave. Thank you for your hospitality,” Keith said, gritting his teeth on the last word.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Lotor said as he stood up and led the two guests to the door. He held the door open, and as the two left bid them farewell with a reminder. “I do hope you two consider my offer. It is greatly in your favor to say yes.”

 

Keith and Pidge left the club soon after that. Keith walked Pidge to her house, but when the time came for him to return to his own house he found himself walking in a different direction.


	9. Raindrop Conversations

The rain had ceased by the time Keith reached the center of the park. The concrete paths, benches, and fountain all sparkled thanks to the rain and the moon. It was silent. Not even the owls were awake.

 

Keith wandered until he felt that he was as lost as he would be able to become, then he found a tree that had fallen and sat down.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Keith heard a familiar voice call.

 

Lance appeared in front of him. His clothes and hair were disheveled and he looked exhausted.  _ Perhaps he had met a girl here, _ Keith thought for a moment before deciding that the more likely reason was simply that he couldn’t sleep and had gone for a walk. “What are you doing awake at this time of night?” Keith asked the boy.

 

Lance shrugged. “My house isn’t the most weather proof. I figured if I was going to get soaked by the rain I may as well have some fun with it.” He seemed happy while saying it, and not entirely like he was faking the happiness. Why did Keith even notice this, and why did it make him feel just a little bit better?

 

“Mind if I sit?” Lance asked. 

 

“Not at all,” Keith said, gesturing to a vacant space on the trunk for Lance to sit on.

 

“What about you?” Lance asked after plopping himself down.

 

Keith was caught off guard, something that seemed to keep happening that night. “What?”   


  
Lance laughed a little. “Why are you out tonight? And dressed so nicely?”   


  
Keith tried to think of an answer he could actually tell Lance. It was bad enough Lotor knew about him, now he had to tell Lance even less that he could before in order to keep him safe.

 

“Family issues,” Keith eventually mumbled out. It wasn’t a total lie.

 

Lance nodded. “I see. Do you want to talk about it?” His eyes shone in the moonlight. Why did he look so genuinely interested in how Keith was feeling?

 

And that’s how Keith began telling Lance his life story.

 

“I was an orphan for two years. I guess technically I still am. I never met my mother, Krolia. My father took me when I was born because the two of them were not married, and my mother’s family did not want to associate themselves with him,” Keith had to stop himself. It had been twelve years, but speaking about his father still stung. “He went to fight before the country officially joined the war, and he died.”

 

“So where did you go when he died?” Lance asked, his voice showing caution.

 

“I went to Little Soldier’s War Orphanage. It was miserable, we were almost never allowed outside. I’d see kids playing in the streets and think how lucky they were to not have to abide by those dumb rules.” He let a sigh pass his lips, looking over to Lance who had a curious expression on his face.   


  
“You mean that old place where you’d hear kids screaming? Me and Hunk would go around there to kick cans and sneak toys in to some of the kids.” He gave a tiny smile that almost reached his eyes.   


  
Keith paused for a moment, looking into Lance’s eyes with light interrogation. “That was you?”   


  
Lance gave a light nod in response. “Yeah that was back when…” He paused for a moment, a flash of something that didn’t quite sit right flashing over Lance’s face. “Back before the war ended and all.”   


  
There was a hint of that emotion again, like something old hidden behind so many walls.  _ Sadness. _ That’s what it was. Something happened to Lance that he’d tried to hide away from the world. It almost made Keith feel like a kindred spirit in these times.   
  


“Did something happen to your family in the war?” Keith asked after a few moments of solemn silence.   


  
“...Not...Not really, no.” Lance gave a light shrug, obviously trying to avoid answering the question fully.   


  
Keith sighed and fished into his pocket, pulling out a small package of matches and a box of cigarettes, sliding one of each out and lighting up as the smoke filled the air. Lance made a concerned face.   


  
“You smoke?” Lance inched away a bit from the smell.   


  
“Yeah…And?” Keith quirked an eyebrow as he blew out a puff of smoke.

 

“You, you know that can kill you, right?” The tan boy seemed to sound somewhat hurt in his question.   
  


“Who says that’s not my end goal?” Keith countered with a shrug, deciding to become very interested with the details of a nearby tree.

 

Keith could hear Lance swallow before speaking. “Stop me if I’m overstepping boundaries, but why smoke? Why not just leave the living?”   


  
Keith looked down for a moment, thinking, blowing smoke out of his mouth. “I guess I kill myself slowly because I’m too much of a coward and a fool to kill myself quickly.”

 

When Lance didn’t say anything in response Keith turned his attention to his companions face. Lance looked like he was still processing something.

 

“What do you mean a fool?” Something strange passed over Lance’s face.   
  


“I guess part of me is hoping to find something in this god forsaken world to live for. Doubt there really is anymore.” He sighed.   


  
“Well...don’t you have like...a close friend? Someone you can talk to?”   


  
“I mean, there’s Pidge, but even though he was basically my only friend for years, I don’t think I could talk to him about this. He has enough on his plate as it is.” Keith let out another puff of smoke.

 

Lance looked down again, and Keith thought he saw the boy move ever so slightly closer to him. “I don’t know how you’d feel about it, but you could always find me if you need to vent, or just need someone to be around when things get tough.”   


  
Keith wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand he felt like he could tell him everything. But on the other...he had to protect him from the life that Keith was living. He let out a sigh. “I don’t know…”   


  
“Come on. I’ll tell you something first. My dad died in the war too.” He looked up at the sky. “Something about a mishap with a bomb...I miss him a lot.”   


  
“Oh...Well…” He paused and blew another puff of smoke. “My dad’s from Texas. He had this weird bull belt buckle that he always kept on him.”   


  
“See? Not that hard.” The boy beamed and leaned back a bit. “Helps to get things off the chest you know?”

  
“Yeah, I guess,” Keith said, wondering why he felt slightly disappointed about Lance leaning away from him. Probably a weird friendship thing.  
  
  
_ Probably. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey...this is SmolFlexibleBean...There isn't a chapter here I'm afraid and I don't know when or if this will ever be completed. Yesterday morning, my best friend and coeditor Dragonette...was found dead. They died due to a blood clot or a DVT. As such, I cannot and will not be continuing this fanfic until I can properly grieve. But I will be posting another. A circus au Klance fic that was supposed to be their birthday present until this unfortunate event occurred. I hope all of you will understand and please give me the time I need. Thank You.


	11. The Author's Note

I have decided...not to continue this fic. It doesn't seem right to complete a fic without them. It hurts to much to even write the chapters without crying. Maybe I will finish it one day, a long time from now when the scars have healed. But you all deserve to know what happens after Chapter 9. So down below...I will show you the entire plot. Everything that would have been written out for you along with what the sequel would have been.  
  


Chapter 10  
Theyve been hanging out more and more often in secret. Keith doesnt want the family to find out about Lance and Lance, although he still doesnt know about the Mafia part of it, understands(He is a “low life immigrant” after all.) Lance notices that Keith is very hesitant about everything, and constantly seems to be holding his breath and analyzing every choice he makes. Lance decides to show Keith he trusts him by telling him something he hasnt even told Hunk: where his family is.

Chapter 11  
Matt is summoned to a meeting with Kolivan and accidentally lets it slip that Keith is getting close to someone outside of the family. Matt, knowing he fucked up, begins to feel guilty. He goes home.

Chapter 12  
Matt reaches his house after the events of Chapter 11 and wants to cry. He does not expect to find Shiro, who had met up with Pidge at the bookstore and ended up spending the afternoon with her at the Holt house. Mrs Holt invited Shiro to stay for dinner, forcing Matt to sit through a dinner and hold off his emotions. Afterward he dashes upstairs to his room as fast as possible, Katie and Shiro follow. Katie does her best to console him, knowing he had a meeting with Kolivan that day. Shiro is confused af. Katie: “You two should talk, Ill leave you be” Matt panics, saying he “Said something he shouldnt have and now Keith may get hurt or his life may be ruined and its all his fault” and Shiro tries to console him but Matt cant explain the details so they just end up arguing. Shiro: “I cant help you if you dont tell me what is going on” Matt: “I cant tell you or people will get hurt” Shiro: “Well it sounds like people are already getting hurt” Matt: “I care about you(Or if we wanna go straight to the gay, “I love you”) too much to let you get added to that list of people!” Silence. Shiro leaves.

Chapter 13  
Shiro has a panic attack while confronting how gay he is.

Chapter 14  
Keith is called to Kolivans office.  
The pendant scene.  
“When I decided to let you rejoin my household, I did not anticipate you would grow up to be not only disloyal to your family, but a faggot.”

Chapter 15  
Hunk pov. He and Lance spending time together, talking about life and hopes for the future. A gunfight starts, Lance and Hunk once again caught in the crossfire. Lance makes it, Hunk doesnt.

Chapter 16  
Keith sees Lance and Hunk, unconscious and bloody, being carried away toward the hospital and panics. He realizes just how much Lance means to him, and that maybe there may be something more. Keith is allowed in to see Lance and has an inner monologue. Aka everything he realizes he wishes he could say to the sleeping boy in front of him.

Chapter 17  
Shiro or Matt. Discuss what the mcfuck happened. Matt’s fears and worries of what might happen rises further. Shiro comforts? LET THE OLDER BOYS BE GAY DAMMIT.

Chapter 18  
Lance wakes up

Chapter 19  
Keith goes to Lotor, having decided that if Lotor can guarantee safety and protection for Lance, he will join Lotor’s faction.

Chapter 20  
Starts with cute Shatt moments and ends with Kolivan telling Matt that if he kills Keith he and Pidge will be let out of their debts and gifted with enough money to start their own lives away from their parents.

Chapter 21  
Klance smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chapter 22  
Pidge trying to talk Matt out of killing Keith. Its not worth it. They can get money another way. “Kolivan wants Keith dead. It doesnt matter who does it. I just know that if I do it, I can do my best to make sure it’s painless.”

Chapter 23  
I DUNNO BUT IT ENDS WITH KEITH DYING. Matt chapter. Actually ends with him getting paid for “a job well done” and coming clean to Shiro about everything he had done. These gays can be happy.

Chapter 24  
Lance finding out about the death of Keith. Month or less time skip and he takes his own life. His family, his friend, and the love of his life are all gone, there was nothing to keep him there. “The last thing Lance heard was a door opening”

Chapter 25  
Pidge finds Lance. Jumps to a few decades later. She has been married, the last living person from the fic, and is given a baby girl to hold for the first time: her great granddaughter Katie Pidge Holt.  
  
The sequel would have been set in modern times. Shatt as college lovers. Allura as the third wheel. Klance where Keith almost dies and there's memories and reincarnation.  
  
Thank you for coming on this journey with us. And I'm sorry.


End file.
